<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Крохотная деталь by stuffcobbsays</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359087">Крохотная деталь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays'>stuffcobbsays</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Спецквест [63]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Size Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто откажется от Поттера в своей постели из-за одной крохотной детали?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Спецквест [63]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Крохотная деталь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Хочется так, что он словно горит изнутри. Жарко, жарко, изнутри и снаружи, мокрая от пота кожа, тяжесть Поттера на нем – и оторваться невозможно, даже когда прохладный воздух скользит между их телами, принося секундное облегчение. Поттер, Поттер – одиннадцать стоунов жестких жгутов мышц и гриффиндорской дури – смотрит на него внимательно, ласково, и он дуреет в ответ от этой простой нежности.</p><p>– Уверен?</p><p>Он улыбается дерзко, смело – никакой смелости, впрочем, не чувствуя, но, Мерлин, кто откажется от Поттера в своей постели из-за одной крохотной детали?</p><p>Не такой уж крохотной, конечно. Отнюдь не.</p><p>Он делает глубокий вдох – через нос, чтобы Поттер не заметил его нерешимости, его испуга: заметит – и упрется, скажет «давай не будем, Драко», скажет «мне вполне достаточно ртом», и хочется раздраженно закатить глаза при одной мысли об этом. Проходили, не один раз, хватит.</p><p>Сегодня он хочет дойти до конца – с кем, если не с Поттером?</p><p>Он расслабляется максимально, встречая обжигающее и странно-гладкое первое прикосновение; медленно опускается ниже, чувствуя, как смазка буквально <em>течет</em> из него – отчаянно пунцовея, Поттер разве что не запихивал ее горстями. От странной нежности что-то дергает в солнечном сплетеньи, Поттер судорожно втягивает воздух – распирает-распирает-распирает изнутри, хорошей, правильной, такой нужной болью.</p><p>Он опускается до конца, выравнивает дыхание, привыкая. Раскачиваясь – совсем чуть-чуть, едва обозначая движенье, и Поттер, кажется, всхлипывает под ним.</p><p>Это пьянит, это сносит крышу – совсем немного боли в обмен на возможность услышать Поттера вот таким, теряющим голову, <em>всхлипывающим</em> и что-то стонущим бессвязно. Боль теряется за чувством наполненности, чувством <em>контроля</em> над чужим телом, и он двигается все быстрей, подаваясь вперед бедрами и откатываясь назад, чувствует себя волной, чувствует себя закручивающимся воронкой смерчем, и Поттер кипящим прибоем взрывается у него внутри.</p><p>
  <em>– На что ты готов ради него? – мелкая Уизли внимательно прищуривается и смотрит на него странно-холодно. Он привык к горячей злости и горячему презрению. Не привык – к такому. Почти сочувственному холодному вниманию.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>В нем тоже не осталось ни горячей злости, ни горячего презрения. Он отвечает честно:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– На всё.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>